Love of an Archangel
by eeveegirly
Summary: Just when Levy and Gajeel think everything is alright, trouble strikes again. When Lucy can suddenly see angels and demons without being an Anti-Human Levy and Gajeel investigate. As they try to figure out what happened they fall into a web of trouble. The Underworld Prince wants revenge and he knows just how to get it.
1. Prolog: One Year Later

**Hey guys, not dead just needed some inspiration. I think this will make a good sequel to Love of an Anti-Angel. This will feature some more insight on Levy, Erza, and Lucy's friendship as well as what happened to them after Levy's death. Of course there will also be Gajeel x Levy moment too. Hope you all enjoy this one as much as you did the first!**

Prolog: One Year After

It has been a whole year since Levy died in the Underworld. A lot of things have changed since that fateful day, but most of it wasn't for the good. Lucy and Erza have now spiraled out of control since Levy could no longer hold them together. While Lucy and Erza still had each other, there was a hole in their heart they couldn't seem to fill. As the year progressed the worst the hole felt and soon it consumed them. Now it seemed whenever the two weren't at school they were getting drunk or high or something in order to forget about the friend they lost. No matter how many times people tried to help it seemed like nothing could help them.

So when Lucy woke up in an alleyway it was of no surprise to her. FIguring she had been drunk or something she stumbled to get up. However she found that it was still dark out and her head was not pounding, two unusual things for her when she woke up somewhere that wasn't her or Erza's bed. Frowning in confusion she decided to try and find her way home and call Erza in the morning to try and figure out what they did. She didn't remember doing anything at the moment, but she figured Erza might be able to shed some light on her predicament. Stumbling out of the alleyway, her legs had somehow fell asleep, she found a strange sight in front of her.

In front of her was a man with long, tangled black hair that looked like he never brushed it, piercing that covered his face, and was dressed in all black. However the strangest thing about him was his dark grey wings that she almost mistaken for black because it was so dark. The wings looked like angel wings and she wondered if he was going to a costume party, even though it wasn't near Halloween. Over her nights of bar hopping with Erza she learned some people like to dress up weirdly at night, but this guy almost seemed to be staring right at her. Sighing the man shook his head and brought up his phone to call someone. Was she being stalked by some strange dude? How? Her and Erza had tried to be careful, but then again you can only be so careful when drunk.

"Hey Levy, it's me," the strange black haired man said into the phone. At first Lucy was going to walk away until the hole in her heart opened wide open at the name. _Did he just say Levy? B-But Levy died a year ago,_ Lucy thought. Levy wasn't an extremely popular name and it was unusual to hear anyone be called it. Quickly she walked around the corner and hid to hear the rest of the man's conversation with the mysterious person on the phone.

"Yeah, I found Lucy. For some reason she was in an alleyway, but hopefully she was just a little drunk or something," the man said into the phone. Lucy could have swore she heard the person on the other side sighed and sounded upset. There is no way it could be Levy, even Cecilia knew she was dead. Levy wouldn't hide from even her mother.

"No, Erza wasn't with her, which is strange. I don't know what happened to her but I think she is walking home now, which means I should head home too. See ya soon, love you," the man said before hanging up. Now Lucy was even more confused than before. Before Levy died she wasn't dating anyone that she knew of, besides Levy was so focused on school she didn't even notice when a boy did like her. _Who on Earth is he?!_ Lucy wondered confused. For a moment she wondered if perhaps his wings were real, but she quickly dismissed that idea. Afterall, if there were such things as angels that walked on the Earth then she would have seen them by now.

"I should probably just go home," Lucy mumbled and began the walk to her home. She found she wasn't far from Levy's house so she knew her way home fairly well. Despite being friends with the blue haired girl, her and Erza had barely went to Levy's house, but they went enough to know the way home well enough. Slowly she walked back to her home and managed to sneak in undetected by her father or any of the staff. Once she was safely in her room she grabbed her phone and called the one person she could trust, Erza.

After ringing a couple times Erza answered the phone, "Hello? Who is calling me this late? This better be good." Out of curiosity Lucy glanced at the clock to see just what time it is and found it was only about midnight. No wonder she was able to sneak in so easily, typically the staff started looking for her around three or four.

"Erza, it is only midnight. I know you aren't sleeping by now," Lucy reminded her friend. Normally they would be together, but Erza had to study for a test or something. "DO you remember if I mentioned what I was going to do tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Actually no, I think you were just going to do some shopping and go home or something. No good parties are in town and we promised not to go to a club without each other," Erza stated. WHile Lucy remembered promising, promises didn't really matter.

"Yeah, but I woke up in an alleyway and saw some guy with grey angel wings," Lucy told Erza. From the phone she could hear Erza stifling a laugh.

"I think you just had something that made you hallucinate. You really should just sleep it off," Erza told her simply. Still freaked out she decided to tell her the weirdest part about what she saw.

"Yeah but the man said he was talking to Levy and even said that he loved her into the phone," Lucy told her finally. This time instead of hearing a stifled laugh she heard nothing but dead silence. The two of them had an unspoken code not to bring up Levy too much, but this normally wasn't a problem since the drugs and alcohol made them forget all about their Levy problem.

"I don't know what you were on or taking but you shouldn't do it again. We decided to do this to fill the void that Levy left after she died. Don't make this harder by taking that again," Erza said finally. Lucy couldn't help but agree with her friend, but what she experienced felt much realer than anything else she had ever felt.

"Yeah, guess you are right. Well I should head to bed so I wouldn't be totally dead tired. Are we still on for me coming over tomorrow?" Lucy asked quickly.

"Of course, what else would we be doing with our time anyway?" Erza scoffed. Sadly this had become true about the relationship between the two. Their parents had tried to keep them apart for that very reason, but no matter what they tried nothing seemed to work.

"Yeah, your right, later," Lucy said before hanging up, not even bothering her to let her friend say bye. One would think that Lucy would always take an opportunity to say that she loves a friend after losing one to murder, but Lucy was too numb to care. Sighing she lied down in her bed in fell into a blissful sleep of nothingness.

The next morning proved to be weirder than the night before. At first it started out like every other morning she had. Lucy put on a skimpy outfit that her maid didn't approve of. After the long lecture about how she should dress better Lucy would simply shrug it off and go downstairs. However this is when things got strange. Looking out the front window she saw something she had never seen in her life before and she had to admit she was scared. In front of her lay hundreds of black creatures. Some looked rather lizard like, while other were black as night monkey like creatures but with feather wings. Lucy had to place a hand over her month to keep from screaming.

"Lucy, what is wrong?" her father asked her once he came down from his room. It took a moment or two for Lucy to peel her eyes off the horrid creatures that now littered her yard for some reason. Then it took a couple more minutes for her to formulate an answer for her dad.

"Ummm, can you see anything outside?" Lucy asked pointing to the window, not daring to look herself. Her dad sighed and looked out the window before groaning.

"Isn't it a little early to be hitting the drugs?" her dad spat at her before starting to make himself breakfast.

"I haven't had any drugs this morning," Lucy hissed at her father. Since she and Erza had decided to start drinking and doing drugs to fill the emptiness her father always suspected she was on drugs, though she wasn't that addicted actually. For some reason Erza and her had low addiction levels.

"Well how am I supposed to know when you and Erza are practically doing it every couple seconds?! Listen, I know losing Levy was hard for you two but is this what she would want? You two are just going to get yourselves killed!" Lucy's father began to lecture her.

"Listen dad, it is too early to do drugs and I am not with Erza. If you don't believe I don't really care anymore. If I get myself killed it'll be alright, the only person who would care would be Erza and she will probably died with me. However," Lucy said, her voice suddenly changing to become darker, "Never say you understand what it was like to lose Levy, or mention her at all for that matter, ever again!" Lucy's father was taken aback to hear his daughter yell at him. Before he can counter and start lecturing her on not yelling at her father Lucy was out the door.

"Where are you going now?!" Lucy's father roared. Ever since Levy died Lucy was never home and her father said it was only a matter of time before she wouldn't come home ever again.

"Where do you think? Erza's," Lucy called as she walked out the front door. Once outside she started on the short walk to Erza's apartment. Erza's parents had died years ago so she was now forced to live alone, but she had been doing it so long Erza couldn't remember a time when she didn't.

Lucy finally arrived at Erza's after a ten minute walk and knocked on the door to the red head's apartment. Erza answered after a couple seconds, beer bottle in hand. The red head grinned down at her friend before taking a big gulp of her beer. Erza had always been more into alcohol than Lucy and much more into beer. Lucy prefered wine herself, but she would drink a beer if she had to.

"Goood morning Lucy," Erza slurred, already drunk. Since Erza lived alone she could spend almost all her waking hours either drunk or high, but Lucy could not due to her dad. However whenever she went to Erza's she made sure not to drive so she wouldn't be tempted to drive under the influence.

"Hey Erza, what's for breakfast," Lucy grinned as she walked inside. The apartment was a mess, but it always had been. It was one of the few things that hadn't changed since Levy's death. Erza tossed Lucy a bottle of wine. "Oooooo, all for me?" Lucy asked with a mischievous grin.

"Naturally, I prefer beer!" Erza said proudly, lifting her beer bottle up into the air. This caused Lucy to chuckle. The few times that Lucy was sober anymore she did enjoy watching a drunk Erza from time to time. When Erza was drunk she let her guard down and was just silly.

"Well, a toast to a good life," Lucy said sarcastically. Their life was anything but good anymore, but they managed. Erza laughed and clinked her bottle onto Lucy's. The two girls then downed their bottle, giggling afterward.

After several more bottle, Lucy lost count after five since she just became too drunk to keep track of everything, Lucy decided she should probably stumble home.

"Yo, Erza, I should head home," Lucy slurred as she got up unsteadily. Lucy swayed side to side as she stood, but managed to stand up and start walking.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later lightweight," Erza giggled as she waved Lucy out. Rolling her eyes Lucy just ignored her comment and left. The cold air smacked Lucy in the face as she was greeted by the night sky. She didn't think they had been drinking that long, but she supposed it didn't matter since most of her family didn't figure she would be home till around two or three in the morning anyway. Stumbling she tried to make it home, but ended up falling into the grass. This caused her to giggle till she felt a sharp pain in her leg, slightly sobering her up.

"Ow!" Lucy cried as she looked up to see what had happened. Staring at her was the eyes of some sort of winged black creature. Lucy tried to shake it off, but she really just wanted to vomit. The alcohol had taken its toll on her and now she was starting to regret her hard night drinking. The creature grinned at her and bite her other leg.

"Ahhhh!" Lucy screamed in pain as she tries to grab her leg and shoo the creature off. In her hazy state she recognized the black creature from the weird creatures she had seen this morning when her father accused her of being on drugs. The pain and alcohol mixed together was starting to be a bit too much for Lucy and black spots began to invade her vision. Biting her lip she tried to stay awake and continue trying to fight off the strange creature that was attacking her. However before she blacked out the same strange black haired man from the night before threw the creature off of her.

"Lucy?! Are you alright?!" the man asked. Confused Lucy couldn't figure out how he knew her name. Before she could ask any questions though she blacked out, leaving the strange man to protect her from the even stranger creature.

 ** _Why can Lucy suddenly see demons? Will Levy and Lucy finally be reunited? Find all this out and more in_** **Love of an Archangel**


	2. Chapter 1: She Can See

**Sorry! After finals I got a new puppy so I have been pretty busy. luckily I have squeezed in some time to make this! Hope it makes up for the time.**

Chapter 1: She Can See

Once Lucy regained consciousness she first noticed she was not in her own bed. Now this wasn't unusual, but this room looked eerily familiar. Groaning she sat up as a sharp pain shot through her legs. Hazy images of the strange black creature flooded her mind as she began to remember what had happened the night before. _Right, that strange black haired man from the other day saved me at the last minute,_ Lucy remembered. A couple minutes later the door opened and Cecilia, Levy's mom, walked in. It was then that Lucy realized why the room looked familiar, it was the guest room where Erza, her and Levy had had most of their sleepovers when Levy was alive. It had been an entire year since she had seen this room or Cecilia.

"Mrs. McGarden," Lucy mumbled as she tried to move, but the pain reminded her to stay.

"Don't try to move Lucy, your legs got beat up pretty badly," Cecilia explained as she sat down next to Lucy. Slowly the women unwrapped Lucy's legs and gave her fresh bandages. To Lucy's shock the wounds were almost fully healed, which didn't seem possible.

"How long have I been out?" Lucy asked. If she had been out for a few days then maybe she would heal this quickly, but even that didn't seem possible. Blinking she wondered if this was just some sort of strange thing that happened. Those bites had been nasty, but based on what had happened to her in the last two days nothing seemed to surprise her.

"Just a day. The man that saved you brought you here till you got well enough to walk. He's a friend of mine and figured I would know you, he didn't know where you lived. I called your dad and he knows what happened and understands. As soon as you can walk without pain I will take you home," Cecila explained to Lucy. For a long time Lucy had forgotten how much Levy's mother had felt like her and Erza's mother too. Seeing Cecilia again made her heart warm up, something that seemed pretty hard now days.

"And my dad actually believed what happened?" Lucy asked curiously. Just yesterday morning her dad claimed not to see the creatures and blamed Lucy for being on drugs. Why he would suddenly change his mind was beyond Lucy, but maybe it was just because it was Cecilia and that's what she does.

"Why wouldn't he? Young girls who are out at night often get mugged. However your father thought the reason you got so badly hurt without fighting off you mugger much was because you were drunk or high. I had heard you and Erza had gone down hill, but I didn't think it was this bad," Cecilia said with a sigh. For a moment Lucy just stared at Cecilia. She had gotten mugged? Then how come she could clearly remember the strange black creature, or at least as clearly as you could when in a drunk haze.

"But I wasn't getting mugged," Lucy spoke up, "If I had been getting mugged I would have fought him off despite being drunk." Her bold statement seemed to surprise Cecilia, but not for too terribly long.

"Well my friend told me that you weren't fighting back and you were pretty much unconscious when he saved you. I doubt you could really remember everything that happened with the trauma and the fact you were drunk," Cecilia said. _Did she really see the demon? But that would be impossible, Jellal would have told Gajeel or me if Lucy had become an Anti-Human,_ Cecilia thought to herself, trying to dispel her worries. There had been rumors that people were suddenly able to see, but no one knew why and they were so little it wasn't much of a concern. However if it happened to Lucy it would be too close to Levy for it to be mere coincidence.

"I remember your friend, I saw him the night before I was attacked. He has long messy black hair and several piercings on his face, correct?" Lucy asked her. This scared Cecilia since Lucy shouldn't be able to see Gajeel. Just a year ago when Gajeel was following Levy around Lucy and Erza were not able to see him. So how could she suddenly be able to describe him.

"How do you remember that?" Cecilia asked confused. There should be no way for her to see Gajeel, much less remember his face and claim to see it the night before. Cecilia knew Levy had Gajeel watch Erza and Lucy for her in order to keep the two safe, but the two had never noticed him before.

"The cold air had sobered me up once I left Erza's house. Besides that, it isn't the only thing I remember from that night either," Lucy explained. Despite the fact that Cecilia was getting scared over what Lucy was saying, Cecilia also was curious to see what else Lucy remembered.

"Oh really? What else do you remember?" Cecilia asked the blonde haired girl. This would be a question she would later wish she hadn't asked, but she knew it needed to be asked.

"I remember that I wasn't mugged. For some reason you are making that up. What happened was I was attacked by a strange black creature that kind of resembled the flying monkeys from Wizard of Oz. I also know it bit both of my legs, which is why they hurt so much when I move, but they were so deep they shouldn't be that much healed by now. None of this makes sense. I couldn't see the creatures just a couple days ago and now they are everywhere. Plus the person you are calling your friend has strange wings himself that are so dark grey they are almost black, which can't be possible," Lucy said, words pouring out of her month in a ramble. From the way Lucy was talking Cecilia could tell she was scared and confused, so all of this happened recently. Suddenly Cecilia felt sick to her stomach, this wasn't something that was random. There was no way, she had been too close to Levy in her life for it to be. The only question left was why all of this happened.

"Calm down and take a deep breath. I am going to call someone over to look at you and make sure you are alright. Just don't worry too much about what you are seeing, I am sure its nothing," Cecilia said, sounding more convinced than she really was. Quickly she got up from her seat on the edge of Lucy's bed and went out the door. Once out the door she had to take a couple deep breathes herself before calling Levy.

When the phone rang at Levy and Gajeel's house they were currently involved in some very heavy making out. At first neither answered the phone, figuring they could call them back after they were done making out. However when it rang again they both knew it was something they couldn't avoid. Grunting in annoyance Gajeel broke the kiss.

"Hey, it is probably just something that we can fix real quick," Levy told her boyfriend with a sweet smiling. Sighing Gajeel forced himself to agree hoping Levy was right and that they could get back to kissing quickly. After all, spending time with Levy that wasn't life threatening was what he lived for now.

"Hello?" Levy answered the phone, leaning back on the couch, resting her head on Gajeel shoulder. This was partly because she liked leaning on him and partly so he could hear the other person on the phone.

" **Hello? Levy? It's me, your mom. I have some disturbing news, is now a good time?"** came the voice from the other side. It wasn't unusual for her mom to call the two of them, but typically it was a check up. Her mom saying she had disturbing news for them was unusual.

"Ummm, I guess it is a good time. What's up?" Levy asked, ignoring the groan from Gajeel. Levy knew the only time her mom would say she had disturbing news it would be important, however she knew Gajeel probably didn't care.

" **It's about Lucy. I am sure Gajeel told you she was attacked by a demon last night so he brought her to me so I could start my herbal remedies for demon bites,"** Cecilia told Levy. Gajeel hadn't actually told her that Lucy had been in trouble at all, much less bitten by a demon. Putting her hand over the speaker she turned to Gajeel.

"Forget to tell me something?" Levy hissed at her boyfriend. Gajeel simply shrugged, making Levy glare, but then sigh. She supposed it wasn't unusual for things to happen without her knowing when it came to Gajeel. While he didn't tell her everything, she knew if he had been truly worried about Lucy she would have heard about it. "Actually no, but I am guessing that means the bite wasn't bad. What's wrong? Is it not healing?" Levy asked worriedly. There had been one or two times where a demon bite couldn't be cured by her mom and she had to tough it out and hope her body was strong enough to survive the venom.

" **No, no, it is actually healing quite well. By tomorrow I expect it to be completely gone and the next day all pain to be erased from her body,"** Cecilia said proudly. When it came to her herbal remedies she was very proud that she was known at one of the best healers.

"Wait, then I don't understand. What is the big deal?" Levy asked confused. While she was happy to be informed of her best friend's conditions, she didn't understand what the disturbing news was. If Lucy was going to live and be just fine then there was nothing to worry about, right?

" **You see, that is the problem. I told her the typical story I tell people when you two or others bring people to me, that they were mugged. The thing is that Lucy saw the demon, remembered it despite being drunk, and even described Gajeel,"** Cecilia told her daughter worriedly. This caused Levy to sit up and grip the phone tighter. When Gajeel heard the news his interest was too perked for the first time since the call had been made.

"The venom from the bite? I know a couple humans can see Anti-Angels and demons after being bitten sometimes," Levy said, trying to calm down. Lucy didn't know Gajeel was tied to her and if it was just from the venom it would pass once the pain went away. Just meant she couldn't visit her mother till then and would have to be careful when hunting demons that Lucy didn't accidently see her. However if that was the case she doubted her mother would sound so worried.

" **You see, normally I would agree with you, but,"** Cecilia said, obviously biting her lip. This caused Levy's breath to quicken slightly, had something happened to her best friend?

"But," Levy urged her mom. Gajeel took her free hand, trying to calm her in any way her could. Typically he wasn't one for expressing affection, but seeing Levy so worried made him slightly nervous as well.

" **But she said she saw Gajeel the night before the attack. Also her dad said she was saying she could see strange creatures earlier that morning. He blamed drugs, but I don't think it was drugs. Levy, I think she can see. The only reason to be sure of this theory is for you to come over and visit,"** Cecilia told her daughter determinedly. Levy almost dropped the phone from hearing what her mom was saying and proposing.

"But, if she can she will flip out from seeing me," Levy said, her voice cracking. Gajeel brought the small blue haired angel into his arms and stroked her hair.

" **I think this is more that you are worried you cannot handle it. Levy, the only way we can begin to help her and be sure how to help her is by you coming over,"** Ceilia told her daughter firmly. Sighing Levy knew she had no choice but to agree.

"Fine, we'll be there soon," Levy told her mom before hanging. Hugging Gajeel and burying her head in his chest.

"Don't worry, I will be there with you. We shouldn't keep her waiting. Besides, you will get to see one of your best friends," Gajeel reminded her. Pulling away Levy nodded and smiled at him.

"What would I do without you?" Levy asked him. Gajeel chuckled and took her hand. Once outside they both flapped their wings together and headed to Levy's mom's house hand and hand.

Finally when they landed in front of Levy's mom's house Levy's grip tightened on Gajeel's hand. In an attempt to make her feel better Gajeel kissed the top of Levy's head. After a deep breath Levy slowly opened her door. On the couch Cecilia was sitting, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her daughter.

"She is upstairs, I'll open the door so she doesn't freak out if she can't see you by a random door just opening," Cecilia told Levy. Levy nodded, becoming more anxious by the second. Since her death she had not seen Lucy or Erza, she always sent Gajeel to check on them in fear she might regret giving her life for Gajeel.

Slowly the duo followed Cecilia up the stairs to the guest room. Cecilia then opened her door and walked in. Upon hearing someone enter the room Lucy sat up yawning.

"Have a nice nap?" Cecilia asked with a smile. Lucy have Cecilia and sloppy smile and nodded.

"Sadly I'm still a little hungover, but that's not surprising," Lucy said in a sleepy voice. After getting a little push from Gajeel Levy entered the room. Levy truly didn't look much different from when she died, her clothes had just changed from bright colors to all black and white plus she had extremely light grey wings, which were at the moment folded behind her so she wouldn't scare Lucy. How they had not darken was a mystery to everyone, even her father. She even had killed the most demons than any other first year Anti-Angel before her. However, when Lucy's eyes fell on Levy the widened and began to tear up.

"I'm gonna guess you can see her," Gajeel said from the doorway. He had decided to just lean in the doorway. What was about to happen really wasn't his business, but he wanted to make sure Levy was alright.

"Wait… You are the guy that saved me and said that you were talking with Levy the night before. I-I thought it was just a coincidence, but it was the same Levy?" Lucy muttered awestruck from seeing her dead best friend.

"This isn't good, this isn't good at all," Levy stated. Gajeel could sense her fear for Lucy through the bond they shared due to being soul mates. It was still a relatively new thing in heaven, before Gajeel became an Anti-Angel they didn't have it so he never knew Cana wasn't his soul mate. Then when they got them in heaven Gajeel didn't get one when he meet Levy due to the law against Anti-Angel's loving. Once Levy got that lifted they soon got the mark and bond of soul mates on their arms. The mark was a heart that was the same color as your soul mates with their name in the middle. When they got it Levy cried of joy and Jellal and Cecilia were happy it was Gajeel, so at least they knew she was well protected.

"Why… Why are you alive?" Lucy asked Levy. Levy shot a look at Gajeel, unsure how to explain that she wasn't really alive. "W-We thought you were dead!" Lucy yelled, throwing Levy an evil glare.

"Lucy, calm down, let me try and explain," Levy said trying to calm her friend. Gajeel could feel how scared she was to tell the truth, but they both knew that was the only way to get Lucy to believe her. Yet Levy still didn't want to unfold her wings.

"Explain?! Explain what?! That you LEFT your mom and erza and me?! That you have been alive this whole time but you let us all believe you were dead!" Lucy cried. Levy's heart broke at her accusations.

"Lucy, it's not what you think," Levy said, her voice sounded on the verge of tears. This normally would make Lucy rethink what she was saying, but she was too mad to even notice her friend was about to cry.

"You left us!" Lucy screamed. Levy bit her lip and Gajeel knew she was thinking she did. After all, she hadn't needed to fight Cana nor did she need to teleport them all out, but she did because it made it easier for Gajeel and Cecilia to escape alive. While Gajeel and Cecilia had always been grateful they hadn't ever actually told Levy that.

"Lucy, this is all a lot more complicated than you know," Cecilia tried to reason with Lucy. However it seemed there was no stopping Lucy's rage.

"Complicated? Complicated?! What?! She ran off with this thug looking boyfriend of her's?!" Lucy screeched motioning to Gajeel who was still standing in the doorway. Gajeel decided to ignore the comment and not answer. This turned out to only be worse because Levy didn't really know how to respond to it either. It was true the two were living together, but Levy didn't die so that could happen. "Oh, I see, I'm right. You ran off to be with him. He was more important than us obviously," Lucy hissed. Now sensing Levy's overwhelming hurt Gajeel decided he couldn't just stand on the side anymore. Instead Gajeel broke the silence by laughing. Lucy narrows her eyes at the black haired Anti-Angel as everyone else looked at him with confusion.

"I'm sorry, but what you said was just too funny. Levy, you never told me blondie here was so funny. Guess I never noticed since she was always so drunk when I checked on her," Gajeel commented, stopping his laughter. Levy looked at him in total confusion, not exactly sure what to think of what he said.

"Explain how this is so funny. I mean, it obviously happened," Lucy said bluntly, motioning to the two of them. Sighing Gajeel decided he better explain himself or Levy would kill him later.

"Fine, I'll explain since you are blonde," Gajeel stated. Before Lucy or Levy could go off on him about the blonde comment Gajeel continued with his explanation. "Levy loved you three so much she would never leave and run away. I may be her soul mate, but even I couldn't come between her and you, Erza, and Cecila. Lucy, Levy did died. She's dead, she's not coming back, she was forced to leave you all," Gajeel told her firmly.

"That's stupid, if she is dead how can I see her?!" Lucy asked defiantly. Walking up Gajeel tickled Levy's sides, making her giggle and her wings to flutter out. Levy flapped her wings several times to try and get Gajeel to stop. Once he did Lucy stared at Levy's wings in total awe. "A-Are those a-angel wings?" Lucy asked Levy. Sighing Levy sit at Lucy's bedside and knew she had to explain. Catching the hint Gajeel and Cecilia left downstairs.

"Yes, these are angel wings. Gajeel and I are what you call Anti-Angels, which are angels that are Earth bond and their sole purpose is to kill angels that way humans are safe," Levy explained to her friend.

"So why haven't I seen you or that scary dude before now?" Lucy asked even more confused than before. "I've never seen anyone with angel wings and I would have recognized if I had ever seen you since you died," Lucy pointed out.

"See, that's the question. The question I have for you is when did you become an Anti-Human? I thought my dad would have told Gajeel or my mom at least of one of you two turned," Levy commented.

"I'm sorry, a what? Am I supposed to know what that is?" Lucy asked, even more confused. It seemed that her life was just about to get a lot more complicated. After all, her dead best friend is standing right in front of her.

"An Anti-Human, you know, a person who fights demons. Humans do it so they don't have to put their after lives in danger by possibly becoming an Anti-Angel," Levy explained. The only way she could see Gajeel and her was if Lucy was an Anti-Human, but then she should know what the term was. No one had mentioned another name for them other than Anti-Human.

"I've never heard of it. What does that have to do with me?" Lucy asked confused. Levy's fear only increased after hearing this. If Lucy didn't know what she had become then someone forcefully made her and left her in the alleyway. Why Gajeel had thought had been harmless was actually the beginning of something sinister.

"It was just a thought. You should get some rest, you are probably still hung over. I have to go talk to Gajeel," Levy told her getting up. Before she could leave though Lucy grabbed her arm.

"Is this really real? Will you actually be able to be in my life again?" Lucy asked desperately. Levy stopped and hugged her friend, trying to keep back the tears.

"I'm afraid I don't know how much longer you will be able to see me. This is something that rarely happens. However as long as you can see me I will be here with you. Just promise me you will stop with the risky lifestyle," Levy told her friend. Lucy could only nod as she drifted off to sleep. Levy, totally freaked out, rushed downstairs right into the arms of Gajeel.

"Woah there shorty, what has you all frazzled?" Gajeel asked his soul mate. Levy looked up at Gajeel, confusion and fear in her eyes. "Uhhh, how about you sit down and the three of us can talk," Gajeel mentions, motioning for Cecilia to come help him. Even though Levy was Gajeel's soul mate that did not mean he did well with making her, or anyone else for that matter, feel better. Once they all sat down Levy curled up in Gajeel's lap to try and calm herself down. Gajeel awkwardly wrapped his arm around her back, trying to comfort the small Anti-Angel.

"Levy, honey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Cecilia asked her daughter softly. Cecilia knew that if she even raised her voice a little at her daughter that Levy would become defensive and they wouldn't get anything out of her.

"Mom, you have been an Anti-Human for a long time and Gajeel you have been an Anti-Angel for probably even longer. Both of you have probably seen everything, so I have something to ask you," Levy spoke, her voice still shaky.

"What is it? I wouldn't worry too much, there probably isn't anything Gajeel and I don't know between the two of us," Cecilia tried to alleviate her daughter's fear. It was strange for Levy to seem so scared, especially since she became an Anti-Angel. After all, she did hold a record of most kills in the first year of an Anti-Angel.

"Lucy doesn't know what happened to her. She didn't even know what an Anti-Human was, plus she has never seen Gajeel while he was watching her and Erza before the night before last. What is with the sudden change? If she decided to become an Anti-Human she would have fought the demon or at least known why she could see me and what she was," Levy asked them in confusion. Gajeel and Cecilia shared a confused look, this was not something either had ever heard of.

"Sorry short stuff, we haven't heard of that before. I am afraid this is rather odd indeed," Gajeel told Levy, holding her closer so the smaller Anti-Angel wouldn't freak. Surprisingly Levy remained fairly calm.

"The fact that it is Lucy makes this even more suspicious as well. We need to figure out who did this and way fast," Cecilia reminded them. None of them could forget the fact that Levy was still on the Underworld Prince's bad side for killing Cana and escaping the Underworld.

"I bet I know someone who would know or at least have some sort of idea," Levy said with a grin. "Mom, I am going to go see dad. I would call him, but this is best talked face to face with him. Besides, I haven't seen him in a while anyway," Levy said with a smile, standing up and stretching.

"Guess we should get ready for a short trip then. I am sure your mom will be more than fine with taking care of Lucy," Gajeel started getting up. Before he could even move from where he got up Levy grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast black steel," Levy told him, "I want you to stay here and help look after Lucy with Cecilia. If Grey did do this she will need the help of one of the best Anti-Angels in the world. Also, you need to win Lucy's favor."

"Why would I need to win the blondie's favor?" Gajeel snorted. He didn't need permission from anyone to be with Levy, he had already proven to be her soul mate when their marks appeared.

"Simply because if she can see us for a while she will become a big part of our life. I would rather have you two getting along than not," Levy pointed out. Gajeel had to admit she had a point, but what made the blue haired angel so sure they wouldn't get along.

"What makes you so sure we won't get along?" Gajeel asked her.

"Well Lucy doesn't trust people easily and you do seem kind of scary. Even I didn't trust you at first," Cecilia pointed out. Gajeel grumbled but knew he couldn't really say he didn't have a scary demeanor.

"Maybe she shouldn't judge," Gajeel grumbled, but knew he had already lost the fight.

"Yeah, well she does. So just stay Gajeel, for me?" Levy asked him with big puppy dog eyes. As soon as she made the eyes everyone knew it was all over for Gajeel, no way could he resist the beautiful brown eyes of his soul mate.

"Fine, fine," Gajeel grumbled. Giggling Levy placed a light kiss on Gajeel lips before going. Of course before she could make it out the door Gajeel grabbed her and pulled her into another kiss. "Don't be gone too long and don't get into trouble, understand?" Gajeel asked her.

"Aye, aye, captain," Levy said teasingly before getting outside and flapping her wings. "Take care of Lucy for me you two!" Levy called as she flew off to the gates of heaven.

"Now this should be good," Cecilia said laughing. Once Cecilia walked inside the only thing Cecilia could think is, _If Lucy ever accepts Gajeel as Levy's soul mate it will be a miracle. I only hope a miracle does happen for my daughter's sake._

 ** _Will Lucy accept Gajeel? Will Jellal have the answers that Levy are searching for? FInd out this and more in the upcoming chapters..._**


	3. Chapter 2: Give Him A Chance

**Sorry it has taken so long to get this out there! I hope it makes up for my long absence. I am currently having summer so there will be more one-shots as well as chapters coming!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... which saddens me**

Chapter 2: Give Him a Chance

Several hours later Lucy ended up stumbling down the stairs to where Cecilia and Gajeel were seated. Rubbing her eyes Lucy tried to make sense of what had happened within the last few hours. _Levy is alive, but who was that black haired man with her? He looks scary and dangerous, is he a threat to Levy?_ Lucy wondered. Looking at the table where Cecilia and Gajeel were sitting Lucy's eyes widened. Till now she had never gotten a completely good look at the man, or at least hadn't paid attention to him to really notice much about him. Seeing that the man was covering in tons of facial piercings, his black hair looked like it had never been brush, his wings so dark grey that they were nearly black, and his razor sharp teeth sent Lucy into panic. There was no way this guy could be any good. Somehow this man must have manipulated Levy to trust him and it was up to her to stop him.

"Cecilia get away from him!" Lucy yelled to Levy's mother. Cecilia turned to see who was yelling, only to find the blonde standing there with a frightful look on her face. Gajeel turned and let out a groan. _Shrimp did warn me that she wouldn't really like me, but I didn't think it would be this bad,_ Gajeel thought to himself.

"Lucy, just calm down. Just come sit with us and we can talk more about your, obvious, concerns," Cecilia tried to reason with her. Lucy snarled at Gajeel and shook her head violently.

"No way am I sitting with that monster. Cecilia, there is no way you can trust him, just look at him! How on Earth can you trust him?" Lucy asked seriously. Gajeel rolled his eyes, when he took on his persona he knew people weren't going to like him, but never before had he seen someone this freaked.

"It is simple as to why she trusts me," Gajeel told Lucy with a sly grin. "Naturally you would trust the person that her daughter trusts with her life everyday," he stated simply. Lucy sighed, but she couldn't really argue with his logic. _Obviously Levy has gotten bad taste in who she trusts since her death,_ Lucy thought grimly.

"Fine, I will sit down with you guys, but I am NOT sitting next to HIM," Lucy stated firmly. Gajeel just rolled his eyes and motioned to the other side of the table. Cecilia sat next to Lucy hoping to provide at least a little bit of comfort to her.

"What do you want to know first. You can use this as a question answer session for both Gajeel and myself," Cecilia told Lucy with a smile. Both her and Gajeel knew this needed to go well for Levy's sake.

"Okay, first question, who the heck is he?!" Lucy asked pointing a finger at the Anti-Angel. Groaning Gajeel looked at Cecilia to answer. Chances were Lucy wouldn't believe him even if he did tell her, however she would believe to Cecilia.

"I am guessing you want to hear from the beginning," Cecilia stated. Lucy nodded, needing to know how her best friend got involved with the bad boy across from her. When Levy was alive she avoided anyone who might give her trouble and the angel in front of her looked like the people who used to bully Levy all the time.

"Well, it all started the day she was forced out of the dress shop. Some people tried to beat her up and her Earth angel powers activated. This meant she needed more protection due to the fact that she is pretty strong," Cecilia stated. After she stated pretty strong Gajeel let out a small chuckle. "What is it Gajeel? Want to add to this story?" Cecilia asked sarcastically. From the way Cecilia spoke to Gajeel it was obvious she knew the man pretty well. The only other people other than her daughter that Lucy knew she used sarcasm with was her and Erza.

"Actually I was just laughing at the fact you only called her pretty strong. Levy breaks records left and right, not to mention the fact that her first record broke was how much power she was able to access while still an Earth angel. Honestly, I wouldn't be soul mates with someone who wasn't all that strong," Gajeel commented. Rolling her eyes Cecilia just sighed, she should have known Gajeel was going to comment on the understatement she made.

"Anyway," Cecilia said continuing her story, "Jellal, who is the head angel and oversees most Anti-Angels and Earth Angels, assigned Gajeel to help protect Levy. You should have seen the two at first, he made Levy so annoyed. I don't even know how many times she would come home so annoyed by Gajeel's commentary he made through her classes. I doubt I have seen anyone get her so riled up." The comment made Gajeel slightly blush, so he turned away before anyone could see. However Cecilia still caught it. _Still bashful about that stuff even after they found out they are truly meant for each other,_ Cecillia thought to herself.

"Wait, is that why she would sometimes bang her head on the desk at school even when no one seemed to be bugging her?" Lucy asked. This made Cecilia bust out laughing, Levy had somehow left out that detail.

"I guess so, though she never told me that. I don't doubt she did though judging on how much Gajeel got on her nerves. However things changed after she learned some of the reasons Gajeel does what he does as well as seeing the real Gajeel when it was just the two of them. For a while she fought it, but eventually she gave up," Cecilia explained.

"Wait, why does he do what he does? What kind of story could possible change her mind about this annoying jerk? On top of that how good can the real Gajeel be if he ticked her off so often without stopping," Lucy stated crossing her arms. Before Cecilia could explain more about Gajeel, the Anti-Angel in question spoke up.

"That is none of your business," Gajeel growled at Lucy. Pointing a finger at Cecilia he stated, "And you better not tell her either."

"Fine, fine whatever," Cecilia said waving him off. The fact that Gajeel suddenly got so secretive did not sit well with Lucy at all. "But back to the story. Before Levy spoke with Jellal Anti-Angels were not allowed to love, which meant Gajeel couldn't be with Levy despite the fact they both had fallen for each other. This created an argument which lead Levy to run out of the house heart broken. Gajeel went to look for her,but was too late because she was dragged into the Underworld by a high ranking she-devil by the name of Cana. Gajeel and I went to save her,but in the process Levy and Cana got into a fight, where Levy used more power than I have ever seen any Earth Angel use, but the fight left Levy fatally wounded. We might have been able to save her if she didn't use the last of her power, which is an angel's life force, to teleport Gajeel and I out of the Underworld. That is how she died, protecting us," Cecilia finished explaining.

"So it is your fault that Levy died!" Lucy roared, pointing a finger at Gajeel. This took Cecilia aback, due to the fact she hadn't expected Lucy to act that way after hearing the story.

"Lucy I don't think you understand-" but before Cecilia could try to explain Gajeel cut in.

"I blame myself just as much as you. I know leaving you two was hard for her, but in the end she made the choice. If you knew Levy as much as you claim to you would know that she would have sacrificed herself for anyone because that is just the kind of person she is. So don't you DARE try to make Levy feel bad that she chose her MOTHER and me over you and Erza. From the looks of it she chose right after all the trouble I have had to save you two from," Gajeel grumbled. Lucy just stared in shock at Gajeel, stunned that he would dare say that Erza and her were any less than her mother and him. Sure they have made some mistakes recently, but they weren't always like this.

"How dare you say that I would try to make MY best friend feel bad about something. I know her WAAAAAAAAY better than you," Lucy told him definitely. _Levy your friend is super annoying,_ Gajeel thought with a sigh. Sadly they couldn't communicate through their bond or he would complain about her leaving him with her annoying friend.

"Oh really? Cause I have a bond with her so I know what she is feeling at all times as long as I reach out for it. Unless it is a really strong emotion then I feel it whether I want to or not," Gajeel explained. "So I do believe by now I know her better because I can predict how she will react in nearly every situation by now," Gajeel said with a smirk.

"I've known her longer!" Lucy snapped at him. Despite the fact that Lucy knew Levy longer she also knew that Levy wasn't always open with how she really felt about things. Levy loved open books, but she didn't live like one.

"Stop it, both of you. Both of you should know by now that both of you are important in Levy's life. In order for you two to see Levy both of you need to get along with one another, for Levy's sake," Cecilia told the two. After saying that she then turned to Lucy and said, "I know that getting along with Gajeel can be hard, trust me I didn't like him at first. However I now get along with him now, even though it can be hard, because I knew if I want to see my daughter more often then I would have to get along with Gajeel. Lucy you can't get rid of him, he is her soulmate and the person who makes her the happiest I've ever seen her. Of course you will see that when she comes back from talking with Jellal." Gajeel was forced to hide his face again due to the fact his blush was starting to come back.

"I still don't trust that. How does Levy know he makes her the happiest when she didn't date anyone when she was alive and well with us? How is she even sure he is her soul mate when she hasn't dated anyone else? I think she just thinks he is due to the fact he is the first guy she ever dated, she just needs to see more people," Lucy concluded. Cecilia flinched knowing this would get Gajeel all riled up. Normally Cecilia would agree with Lucy, but the problem was that when it came to angels things worked a bit differently.

"Oh really? You think she should see other people?! Listen, the world of angels works a lot differently than the human world you are used to. Levy just hasn't guessed that we are soul mates, we ARE soul mates!" Gajeel growled at Lucy. Despite what Gajeel said Lucy didn't seem the least bit convinced.

"Oh really? Then tell me this, how do you two 'know'? Prove it to me," Lucy told him with a smirk, thinking she outsmarted him. _Levy better be dang happy that I have put up with this girl when she gets back!_ Gajeel thought moodily. Why was it so hard for people to believe that Levy and him were meant to be? Even Levy, as clueless as she sometimes was, knew that even before Gajeel had admitted it to himself.

"Fine, I will," Gajeel stated flatly. Lucy was still smirking, figuring he was going to make something completely up. In response Gajeel put on his own smirk and lifted up his shirt so the top of his arm was exposed. There you could see a blue heart, same color s Levy's hair, with her name in the middle of it. To most humans it looked like a tattoo, but angels knew better.

"So what? You got a fancy tattoo with her name in it, big deal," Lucy said, still not believing him. Before Gajeel could respond Cecilia decided to step in since Lucy was more likely to believe her than Gajeel.

"I am afraid angels lives and logic work differently when one Earth. When two soul mates meet they get a heart tattoo, the same color as the person they are destined to be with, with their name in the middle. Levy and Gajeel are actual soul mates and I am afraid that Gajeel is telling the truth about that. Levy isn't stupid Lucy, we both know this, she is truly in love with Gajeel and knows it is right," Cecilia told the stubborn blonde. After what Cecilia said Lucy seemed a little more accepting, but still wasn't completely acceptable.

"Why would our sweet little Levy be in love with a monster?" Lucy asked. Gajeel was about ready to snap. Never before had he met someone so disrespectful as this girl. Sure, finding out her best friend wasn't alive, but was an angel, and had found her soulmate was a lot to take in, but she didn't have to be rude. Sadly Lucy didn't seem in any mood for accepting things and if Gajeel snapped Levy wouldn't be happy with him when she came back. _Man I'm whipped,_ was all Gajeel could think.

"How about you get to know why," Cecilia offered. Both of them turned to Cecilia with shocked and confused gazes. "I think you two need to go to lunch together in order to sort this out. If you don't sort it out and whatever happen to Lucy is permanent then you both are in big trouble," Cecilia pointed out. They sighed, but knew what they were saying was true.

"Guess I can't argue with that logic," Lucy commented with a sigh. Gajeel could only nod, knowing it was true. Plus Levy would probably want this. _Knowing her she is looking down at me either grinning or laughing at the predicament I am in,_ Gajeel grumbled in his head.

"Here," Cecilia said handing Lucy money, "You two can go to the Anti-Angel restaurant just down the street. People may look at you weirdly Lucy but no one is going to challenge Gajeel so you will be fine." Cecilia's comment took Lucy off guard, how strong was Gajeel? If people wouldn't question just because she was with this guy must mean he was pretty strong. "Don't get me wrong, he still isn't as strong as Levy, but he is the second strongest. Gajeel knows where it is, he can take you. Please, just give him a chance," Cecilia pleaded. Lucy didn't really hear the last part because she was too taken aback that Gajeel was only second to the sweet Levy she knew. Had she changed that much?

"Come on," Gajeel motioned for Lucy to follow. Lucy couldn't protest, she was too stunned from the sudden revelation.

"O-Okay," Lucy stuttered as she followed the scruffy haired man. As they walked Lucy was trying to wrap her head around Levy being the strongest Anti-Angel. How could she be the strongest against those horrid creatures that had attacked her? Was she the same Levy she knew or had death changed her too much? _No, death didn't change her, he did,_ Lucy thought with a glare towards Gajeel.

"Just so you know, I didn't change Levy. She naturally has an abundance of celestial spirit power. No one really knows why, but no one questions because it makes her a stronger fighter. Of course, it also makes all demons want to kill her, including the Underworld prince," Gajeel commented. Lucy stayed silent, but did think about his words. Soon the two arrived at the Anti-Angel restaurant. Inside there were many different angels that looked a lot like Gajeel, the dark wings and rough face.

"Why do they all look like you and not Levy?" Lucy asked with a huff. Seeing some more faces like Levy would make her more comfortable than seeing people who look like Gajeel.

"Well Levy is something special, normally demon hunting has a lot more wear and tear on you," Gajeel told Lucy as he sat down. Gajeel handed her the menu. It seemed like a normal diner, just with scary people instead of normal people. "Order whatever you like, Levy and I have saved this place I don't even remember how many times recently, so they kinda owe us," Gajeel told Lucy. Hearing that Gajeel saved people made Lucy want to laugh, but the fact that it was Levy too made him more believable. Soon they ordered and sat in awkward silence. "You know," Gajeel started off, he had to get use to this girl for Levy, "I've been watching you and Erza.

"Wow, cause that's not creepy at all," Lucy said sarcastically, taking a big bite of her steak. The food there was pretty good, not that Lucy would admit to it outloud.

"Well, it's not like I wanted to. Levy made me because she is worried about you two. I have to keep myself from telling her everything you two do because it would break her heart to know just how far you two have fallen since she died! You two are wasting your lives away and it is painful to watch, even more so when I hear about you two from Levy," Gajeel told her shaking his head. For a while he had wanted to tell the two to knock it off, but since neither could see or hear him he was unable to. Now that Lucy could he could give her a piece of his mind! "To top it all off the only reason she didn't do it herself and had me do it is because she couldn't bare to watch you two throw your lives away anymore." Gajeel's words cut through Lucy like a knife, but she also wasn't about to let Gajeel win.

"At least Erza and I didn't cause her death! It was all your fault that Levy was taken from us! Because of you Erza and I have to do what we do in order to survive," Lucy shot back. After everything she heard she knew Gajeel was to blame for the death of her best friend and the subsequent spiral her and Erza did afterward. Suddenly Gajeel got very serious and stopped eating, he looked at Lucy with a hard gaze.

"Yes, I know that it is partly my fault that Levy died a year ago. I also know that Levy has free will and decided to risk her life to save me and her mom. Not everything can be blamed on me, Levy was just being who was is. If you know her as well as you claim you know she would risk her life to save another's in a heartbeat, especially if it is someone she loves. Therefore it makes sense why she did what she did. I am sorry I played a part in it, but I also know I do not need to blame myself for it," Gajeel told her seriously. Lucy was at a loss of words, what Gajeel was saying was true but that didn't mean she wanted to believe him either.

"B-But, it's still your fault!" Lucy snapped. Though the stutter made it obviously Lucy was not so sure anymore, Gajeel smirked. Lucy was finally coming around, maybe this chick could turn out to be not so bad afterall.

"You just want someone to blame. You know, I know you blame the death of your dear friend Natsu Dragneel on yourself," Gajeel mentioned. The mention of her old friend got Lucy even more riled up, she hated thinking out that day.

"Don't bring that up," Lucy snarled at Gajeel. When Lucy was really little her best friend died and she had never gotten over blaming herself. Just the thought of it made her want to cry and bringing it up now was cruel.

"I actually know the guy, we have worked together a couple of times. One time after work Levy reminded me to check on you, he randomly wanted to come with. Levy thought it would be a good idea, she wants me to talk to people other than her and her mother, so I let him come. When he saw you he started to cry and then told me about his death. He does not blame you for his death and hates that you do. He sometimes comes with me to check on you. He wanted you to know he has never blamed you and he doesn't want you to blame yourself. That's why I brought it up," Gajeel explained.

"R-Really?" Lucy asked, stunned. No one had ever brought up something like that and not tried to belittle her with it.

"Well yeah, I wouldn't have said it. I know he wants you to know and I don't know how long you will be able to see us so I thought I would just tell you for him. He is gone for a while on a mission," Gajeel said with a shrug. Suddenly the rough looking man didn't seem as bad as before.

"Thank you Gajeel, I needed to hear that," Lucy said softly and continued to eat. Gajeel didn't fully understand what was happening but he hoped whatever it was was good. Lucy was thinking about giving him a chance, he seemed kinda sensitive and Levy did like him. Plus there was the fact Levy's mom did too. _Maybe, just maybe, he isn't too bad,_ Lucy thought to herself, making a mental note to try and find Natsu before she lost the sight of seeing the dead.

 _ **What has happened between Levy and Jellal when she visited? Will they figure out what exactly is going on with Lucy? Find out all that and more in**_ _ **Chapter 3: The Things That Change**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Things That Change

**I know it was a little bit between postings and I am sorry! I am going to update a MLP one-shot later today hopefully as well. I went on vacation and didn't have a moment to sit down and write anything, it was truly sad. However I now have it done. I know it is a little short but I hope it makes up for the time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Which saddens me**

Chapter 3: The Things That Change

Levy landed in front of the gates to heaven. "Hey, I am here to see head angel Jellal," Levy told the gatekeeper. The gatekeeper looked her up and down and realized that her wings were a faint grey so she had to be an Anti-Angel.

"Sorry ma'am, I can't let you in. You are an Anti-Angel," the gatekeeper pointed out. If it wasn't for the fact that she could be with Gajeel she would regret ever becoming an Anti-Angel in the first place. Every time she wanted to see her dad it seemed like no one wanted to let her in.

"You don't get it, I am his daughter. I have urgent news to tell him," Levy told him sternly. The gatekeeper didn't see to believe her in the slightest.

"Head angel Jellal would never let his daughter join the Anti-Angels. You must be lying, like all you creatures do. Now get lost," he snarled. Angels were supposed to be nice but it seemed they considered Anti-Angels were just a half step from a demon so they didn't have to treat them well. .

"I am not lying! I am an angel in my own right!" Levy argued. She wished something could be done to improve the treatment of Anti-Angels, but as soon as she found out what she would be all over that. The gatekeeper was about to retort again when Jellal walked up.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jellal asked the gatekeeper seriously. Even though Jellal's own daughter was an Anti-Angel he still didn't treat them much better, he didn't even look or speak to Levy.

"Well this Anti-Angel is trying to convince me to let her in because she says she is your daughter. However I know you would never allow your daughter to become one of them," the gatekeeper explained to Jellal.

"Actually, I did let my daughter become an Anti-Angel," Jellal told the gatekeeper. Levy couldn't help but laugh at the face the gatekeeper made upon hearing the truth. When Jellal finally looked to see who was at the gate his eyes lit up. "Levy!" Jellal said happily letting her in.

"Told you," Levy spit at the gatekeeper. Being too stunned to say anything the gatekeeper just stared as Levy walked away with one of the best head angels they had.

"What brings you here? Normally I get a one in every two months visit and that always seemed to be with Gajeel. Why are you alone? I saw you just last week with him so surely it isn't time for another visit. Not that I don't love you visiting! It just isn't your normal," Jellal asked confused.

"Well, I would love to say I just wanted to see you more, but I am afraid I would be lying. There has been a big problem pop up," Levy told him sadly.

"What, Gajeel not treating you right?" Jellal asked seriously. Levy rolled her eyes, Jellal was constantly concerned Gajeel was going to someday turn against her.

"No, we are doing just fine dad. It's Lucy, suddenly she can see us," Levy said worriedly. "I don't know how and she has no idea what an Anti-Human or angel was, we had to explain it to her. I left her with Gajeel, which may have been a bad idea, but I didn't know what else to do. What is going on?" Levy asked her dad scared. Never before had she heard of someone just all the sudden being able to see all of them.

"I know you probably had never heard of this happening before, however it is not totally uncommon. It use to happen once in a great while, but all the sudden it has been happening a lot. Even to totally normal people with no connection to anything paranormal. In fact the sudden uprising in the number of sudden occurrences in people being able to see was right after your death," Jellal told her.

"My death? What would that have to do with it?" Levy asked confused. Sure he death had been a big deal to her mother, father, and of course Gajeel, but she was just a simple Earth Angel at the time, it couldn't have amounted to that much. "Could it be because I killed Cana?" Levy asked, that was the only thing she could think of.

"Maybe, I mean she was a greater demon, but even then… Nothing lines up. No one can figure out what all is going on," Jellal said, extremely confused. "It just worries me because you are on Earth. The ones most likely to be affected by whatever is going on seems to be Anti-Angels because of how close you all are to the problem," Jellal explained.

"Dad, I think you forget who your daughter is sometimes. Over the last year Gajeel and I have killed the most demons as a duo. I am pretty sure we are infamous in the demon world for our hunting skills. I think we can handle this," Levy told him, trying to reassure him that she wasn't going to die anytime soon. Still, even Levy couldn't dismiss that what was going on was strange.

"I know you two can handle this, but we have never seen something like this before. We do not know what is coming," Jellal told her, still worried.

"I am sure there is something documented about something like this. We could go to the library and check to be sure," Levy offered. Despite the fact that this would mean that Gajeel would have to spend more time with Lucy she figured that they would manage. _Surely Lucy and him can find something to agree on,_ Levy thought hopefully.

"That could be a good idea, but I think some of the other head angels have already done that. I doubt we can find something that they didn't already catch," Jellal said, sighing in defeat. Even though her dad may want to give up at the simplest things, Levy had learned that you just couldn't, no matter what.

"Come on dad, we can do this! Don't give up so easily. Neither of us have checked and a lot of people tend to look over things," Levy pointed out. When she was alive her, Lucy, and Erza often would find things that other people looked over, making their projects the best.

"Fine, fine, we can go," Jellal gave in to her request. They then took off to the library, Levy a little faster than her dad. While her dad wasn't really invested in the epidemic that was happening, Levy was. After all, it was messing with her best friends head, even if she didn't want to admit it. Seeing your dead best friend was enough to make anyone go crazy.

"If we find a way to cure Lucy, do you think you could wipe her memories of seeing me again? In the end I think it may do more harm than good if she continues to remember," Levy said softly to her father when they arrived.

"Well, I am able to. However I think we should cross that bridge when and if we come to it. First let's focus on finding out what is going on," Jellal said. Levy nodded in agreement, she probably should worry about the aftermath later anyway. In the end she should enjoy what little time she may have left with Lucy again. Even if she made Lucy forget, she never wanted to forget the extra time with her she got.

The pair looked through most of the books in the angelic library. Most were unhelpful, others just stated how people became Anti-Humans, which was not how Lucy became able to see them. There were some angel bedtime stories that was pretty cute, but other than those there weren't many other things that were even interesting. Most were extremely boring to her and her father wasn't having any better luck. Close to the end when they thought all hope was lost Levy found a very old book. The book was leather bound and extremely old.

"Hey dad, I think I found something," Levy called to her father. Her father walked over to see the old book. "You know this book?' Levy asked.

"Yeah, it is a book on prophecies that are supposed to come to pass," Jellal stated, though he didn't sound like he truly believed that was what the book was.

"Are you telling me you are an angel who doesn't believe in prophecies?" Levy asked seriously, "I mean come on, your entire being here is kind of like a prophecy in itself."

"Well a lot of things in there are true and have came to pass, but the first one in there no one believes," Jellal explained. Intrigued by that Levy opened up to the first page. It read about something called an Archangel that ruled over all the head angels.

"Wait, dad, one of the signs of the Archangel's coming is that mortals will start to see demons and angels. More and more mortals will be able to see as the time gets closer and closer. Maybe the fact that Lucy can see is because she is one of the mortals that was chosen to be able to see since the time is getting closer. Perhaps the Archangel is coming," Levy pointed out.

"Levy, I am sure that is not real. There has got to be something else going on," Jellal said, dismissing Levy's claims.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any better ideas. Plus this would explain why you guys haven't seen anything like this before!" Levy argued. Times like this Jellal could only smile, Levy was just as feisty as her mother.

"Well, I guess that could be. How about we just call it a day and get lunch? I know you must be dying to get back to Gajeel and Lucy anyway," Jellal said with a smile. Levy couldn't exactly deny that she didn't want to get back to Gajeel and Lucy as soon as possible. Sighing she agreed, though she did want to figure out why Lucy could see them, she needed to get back.

Restaurants in heaven were always the best, it was one of the few things she regretted about becoming an Anti-Angel. However the reward for becoming on, Gajeel, was much better than anything heaven could offer her. The place they went was Jellal's favorite, it was a small restaurant that was based all around chicken. It tasted the freshest when it came to meat and was just too good to be true sometimes. Jellal ordered him some fried chicken while Levy ordered her favorite, chicken noodle soup.

"It's still not as good as mom's," Levy mused as she ate her soup. Cecilia was a wonderful cook and Levy always told her she should become a chef.

"Glad to hear she is still a good chef. How is your mother?" Jellal asked curiously. Despite the separation of the two Levy knew her parents were still madly in love with each other. It was cute to watch as they asked her about the other, since she was the only one that could see both a report back to the others.

"She is doing pretty good, she likes Gajeel. Despite the fact that the two fight she does approve of him for me. Every now and then she will invite Lucy and Erza over so she can feed them properly, as she says, but she makes sure I am out with Gajeel or something. She was sad when I moved out but Gajeel and I visit often so it's okay. She misses you, I know she does, even though she doesn't admit to it," Levy told her father.

"What about Gajeel and you? He still treating you right?" Jellal asked Levy seriously. Even though Levy and Gajeel were proven to be soulmates Jellal still worried since Gajeel was known not to be the most friendliest of people.

"Yes, he is. Currently he is trying to win over Lucy. I left them with mom. Lucy isn't too happy about Gajeel and doesn't believe the whole soulmate thing," Levy said sighing. Making her believe they were meant to be was going to be hard for both of them. However she wanted Lucy to be okay with Gajeel while she still could see them. It would just make things easier for everyone.

"Well it is kinda hard to believe at first. I mean, now I see it, but that is after an entire year of watching you two enteract. Eventually she will come around," Jellal tried to reassure her.

"Hopefully she does before she loses the ability to see us," Levy sighed. When Lucy couldn't see her anymore Levy knew she would be crushed, but she also knew it was for the best. "How are things here?"

"Pretty usual, nothing out of the ordinary besides that some mortals suddenly can see us. I should be able to come visit you and your mother soon as well," Jellal informed Levy. Levy grinned, she loved it when her dad visited her and her mom.

"Well I look forward to that," Levy said and then finished her soup. "I probably should get going," Levy told her father. While she didn't want to say goodbye to Jellal she also really wanted to see Gajeel and Lucy.

"FIne, I understand. Promise me to be careful. We don't know what is going on and Anti-Angels are the most likely to be affected by whatever is happening," Jellal told Levy as she pulled her into a hug. Levy hugged back, wishing she had had a father growing up.

"I will dad, don't worry," Levy promised him. However despite her words she felt just as uneasy about everything as her father. Once she left heaven she flew down to her mother's house. _Something bigger is happening, I know that, but what?_ Levy wondered.

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed that! Please review as always!**_

 ** _What all is going on? Will Lucy be happy about Levy's plan to make her not see them? What is happening to Eraza now anyway? Find out all that and more as you read on! Next chapter:_** ** _Chapter 4: Change of Heart_**


End file.
